A Day in Konoha
by Potter-Malfoy-Lover123
Summary: This is just a series of oneshots that I decided to write. First chapter is up! Naru/Hina When you love someone you will do anything for them, but what if that is just not enough. Sorry for any mishaps. Ignore the Author note please. Thank you!


Naruto Uzumaki. Some call him a dunderhead. Others say he is brilliant. You can never tell which one is really true. When you don't know him, he is a dunderhead. Get to know him, he is still a dunderhead, but he is also brilliant. At the beginning, Naruto was a clumsy ninja who didn't think before acting. Now he may still do that, but if you truly know what to look for you realize that every move is carefully planned out. Naruto Uzumaki is, to put it simply, a ninja, and a great one at that, not that anyone wants to believe it.

"Believe it Teme! I beat you!"

"Whatever Dobe."

"Don't call me that Duck Hair!"

"Tch."

"Don't you walk away from me! Who said I was finished?"

Sakura shook her head from where she was sitting on the ground. It was always the same with them. Naruto would want to fight. Sasuke would agree. Naruto would beat him. Sasuke becomes anti-social, but agrees to fight the next day. "Bakas!"

"Yes," her boys answered.

"I have a shift at the hospital and need to leave."

"That's OK I'm taking Hina-hime out, Believe it!"

"Yes Dobe, we all believe it!"

"Why don't you go find your Kanky, and that's right, I know!"

Sakura sighed and continued on her way to the "hospital." She giggled as she approached her favorite sushi bar and wondered if her boys would ever find out what exactly she was doing with their sensei.

Naruto slowly made his way to the Hyuga compound. "This is it I need to do this tonight," he thought before knocking on the door. Naruto winced when he saw that instead of his beautiful Hina-hime Neji had answered the door.

"Hinata-sama is upstairs in her bedroom."

Naruto sighed in relief when Neji didn't start a fight. He practically skipped up the stairs and down the hall towards his Hina-hime's room. "Hina-hime," Naruto sang before bounding into the room and onto her bed.

"Naru-kun!"

He laughed and caught her around the waist before pecking her on the lips and leaning back to admire her. Naruto smiled when he saw she was wearing his favorite color. She had on a tight orange tank top and a small black ruffly skirt.

"Naruto?"

"Hm…sorry Hina-hime. I was just wondering how I ever got someone like you."

Hinata blushed and pulled Naruto up as she walked to the door. Naruto took lead as they walked through the village. All of a sudden Naruto stopped. Hinata looked around and realized that they were in front of the Academy. Specifically, they were standing in the same spot they first met.

"Naru-kun, what-"

"Everybody can I have your attention," Naruto stated getting everyone's attention. Hinata blushed when she saw Konoha 12, their sensei's, the sand siblings, Iruka-sensei, and practically everyone else she knew staring at them. "I would like you all to know that right in front of me is the girl I love. For as long as I've known you Hinata, I felt this pull to you and this is why I brought you to this spot. We met each other here 13 years ago. Hinata-hime, I love you more then you can ever imagine and this is why I felt I needed to do this," by now Hinata was crying and all of the girls present, and many of the boys too, were touched by the scene. "Hinata," Naruto began getting down on one knee all the while getting out a velvet box, "will you, my love, do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Hai," Hinata whispered so quietly that only Naruto probably heard it before launching herself into Naruto's arms. Naruto laughed and slipped a ring on Hinata's finger as she laid kisses all over his face before finally landing on his lips. Naruto threaded his fingers through her hair as they sat on the ground, making-out, oblivious to the world around them.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Sakura and Ino cried holding onto one another.

Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome," before dragging Ino off of Sakura so they could go home.

"Does anyone else think that it's ironic she's wearing orange?" Ten Ten questioned drawing a laugh from the ever stotic Neji. She smiled when Neji grabbed her from behind and simply hugged her. Eventually the crowd died down and Naruto and Hinata went home.

Sasuke stood in the same spot he had always been in; to any onlooker it would look as if he was waiting for someone. Those people would have been correct. "Guess he's not coming," Sasuke muttered looking utterly devastated.

"Who's not showing up," A voice said behind him.

"You came!" Sasuke shouted in a very un-Sasuke like way.

"Of course," Kankuro shouted with laugher in his voice.

Sasuke smiled brightly at Kankuro before jumping in his arms and slowly kissing him on the lips.

"Have faith in me my little Uchiha."

"I. Will. Never. Doubt. You. Again." Sasuke said emphasizing each word with a period and a kiss.

Hinata slowly came to the next day. She attempted to sit up when she saw that she couldn't. Hinata was extremely confused until she remembered she was at Naruto's house and was now getting married to him. This caused her to blush because she remembered what exactly happened last night.

Hinata probably jumped about a mile high when Naruto squeezed her around the waist. Naruto woke up, kissed her on the cheek, and stretched. "Hinata?"

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"What would you say about getting eloped?"

Hinata stared at Naruto silently until he began to sweat and get nervous. "Not that we have to. I was just talking. Don't take is seriously if you don't want to."

That was as far as Naruto got before Hinata couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Hinata tried to stop when she saw the hurt look on his face, but simply could not stop her laughter. Naruto stared at Hinata hurt before getting out of bed to start putting on clothes all the while holding back tears.

When Hinata finally stopped laughing, about 5 minutes later, she saw Naruto missing, but his shirt and pants were still on the ground telling her Naruto was still around. Hinata look about the room worried until she saw the bathroom light on and the door closed. She sighed and slowly got off the bed while throwing on Naruto's T-shirt.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on the floor of the bathroom behind a locked door. He landed on his knees, head bent, and shoulders shaking when he simply could not hold back his tears any more. How could she do that" How could she just laugh at him? He just could not understand why she laughed. Naruto tried extremely hard to stifle his sobs as he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Naruto," a hesitant voice questioned from the other side of the door.

"Hmm," Naruto responded not quite trusting his voice.

"Can I come in?"

Naruto crawled over to the door, unlocking it, before crawling back to where he was. Hinata took, the door unlocking to be an invitation inside. She walked in the door, gasping as she realized he was sobbing, and ran to his side. Before he had a chance to respond, Hinata hugged him to her, pushing his head onto her chest, and stroking the hair on his head as she whispered comforting words into his ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to laugh. It was just that you were so cute and I couldn't help it. When I was silent, I was simply amazed that you wanted to get eloped."

Naruto stared at her with unease in his eyes. He wanted to believe her, he truly did, but it hurt when she laughed, it really did. Hinata noticed the hesitation in his eyes and slowly leaned forward to kiss him, putting everything she felt into the kiss. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki and I always will." At this Naruto grabbed her and started laughing with a joy that no one other than Naruto Uzumaki could have.


End file.
